Television broadcasts often include advertising segments that are related to upcoming events, including upcoming scheduled television programs, retail sale events, community activities, and other types of scheduled events. To schedule a recording of an upcoming program, for example, a user typically leaves a currently viewed program to access an electronic program guide (EPG), locates the upcoming program within the EPG, selects the upcoming program, and schedules the digital recording. Alternatively, a user has to remember at a later time to access the EPG to configure a digital video recorder (DVR) function to record or tune to the program. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of scheduling an event related to an advertisement.